


Did you hear about Shiro?

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Yeeting Morons, M/M, Rumors, Shiro is not a druggie, Shiro likes alien dick, Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: You won't believe it!





	Did you hear about Shiro?

"OH MY GOD DID YOU HEAR SHIRO'S A DRUGGIE WITH AIDS?! He totes does crack and smokes heroin and kicks puppies cause he's a gay with AIDS and-"

There was a crash as Allura YEETed the morons across six conference rooms and into the trash cans where they belong.

"SHUT YOUR QUIZNAK!"

"Yeah, go back to photoshopping Roy Fokker's picture over Slav's in Shiro's wedding photos!" Keith said. "Dumbasses."

Meanwhile, Shiro and Slav were busy getting it on.

"Did you hear something?" Slav asked, his fourth hand pausing as it fingered Shiro's hot ass.

"Just the rain, honey," Shiro said, pulling him down for a hot passionate kiss.


End file.
